


Haikyuu Sickfics: A Series

by Haikyuu_sickfick_weeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay, M/M, Other, Sad Miya Atsumu, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Sick Character, Sickfic, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_sickfick_weeb/pseuds/Haikyuu_sickfick_weeb
Summary: A series of Haikyuu ship sickfics, this is still in progress! So far I have IwaOi and SakuAtsu
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	1. SakuAtsu Sickfic

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on doing KageHina or DaiSuga next :)
> 
> This is my first fanfic ever so please leave a comment with some criticism so I can do better!
> 
> TW: Vomiting, Gay Ships, Brief Nudity, Mild Cursing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SakuAtsu Sickfic :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first in the series :)

*In this fanfic pretend Sakusa and Atsumu go to the same school*

Atsumu woke up with a runny nose and puffy eyes. He grabbed a tissue and blew his nose, but ended up sneezing multiple times. He looked around his room trying to clear the fog in his head when he noticed his clock read nine fifty.

“Ah shit! I'm late,” he said wiping his nose on the back of his hand. He knew he was sick but he didn’t want to miss practice or worry Sakusa. He fumbled around trying to brush his teeth and get dressed. While he was pulling his shirt on, he pondered on how he was gonna prevent anybody else from getting his illness. Atsumu settled on grabbing a mask from the back of his closet and mentally made up an excuse in case anyone asked about it. He ignored the nausea in the pit of his stomach as he made his way out of the door and ran to school. He arrived painting and even more nauseous than before. Atsumu dusted himself off and started walking. He was coughing wetly into the fabric of his mask as he entered the school. It had been a few minutes and he was still coughing. He was trying to be as quiet as he could but it ended up tickling his throat and triggering another coughing fit. When he neared the classroom Sakusa was in, he held his breath to avoid any sound. He knows that Sakusa is a germaphobe and he was worried Sakusa would hate him if he found out Atsumu was sick. When Atsumu reached his classroom he quietly sneezed into his mask and walked in. Immediately his teacher called him out for being late, he mumbled a couple curse words under his breath then apologised for his tardiness. 

“I will let this slide only once, now take a seat.” Atsumu sat down, his head pounding. His head hurt so bad, everything was spinning. He closed his eyes and swayed, before he knew it he was passed out on the ground. He doesn’t remember anything after that, except the worried shouts of his teacher and somebody carrying him. A few minutes passed and he slowly opened his eyes. The first breath he took caught on the back of his throat and made him cough. He sat up coughing and gasping for air, spit flying out of his mouth. Atsumu noticed a hand on his back, massaging it in circles trying to help him breathe. He looked over and saw a pretty boy with a mask on, it took him a second to realize who it was.

“O-omi omi-i?” He asked, coughing in between syllables. 

“Shh baby, it's okay im here,” Sakusa said as calm and soothing as he could be. Even in his haze, Atsumu could tell how uncomfortable Sakusa was. Kiyoomi was terrified, but he was trying to put his germaphobia aside for his boyfriend. He held his breath, trying not to breathe in Atsumu’s germ-filled air. He would do anything for the other, no matter how unbearable it may be. Atsumu inhaled slowly to stop his fit and turned to Sakusa.

“O-omi you shouldn’t be here, I *cough* can tell how nervous you a-are.” Sakusa’s heart melted.

“Tsum Tsum i’m not going anywhere.” Atsumu heart fluttered, he loved his boyfriend more than anything. Then he noticed he didn't have his mask on anymore. He rushed trying to find it, hopefully it would make his Omi less worried if there were less gems in the air. He lifted the top of his t-shirt over his mouth to form a makeshift mask while he was looking for his real one. He hopped out of the bed and turned over the sheets, then he checked the bedside table but it wasn't there. With the shirt still over his mouth, he turned to Sakusa with worried eyes and frantically asked him where his mask was. “Baby you shouldnt wear a mask when your sick, it will be hard to breathe,” Atsumu didn't care, he just wanted Sakusa to be comfortable. He shook his head in disagreement and continued to search for his mask. His nose was running under his shirt but he ignored it as he searched. The snot was starting to show through the shirt because it was very thin. “Tsumu come here.” Sakusa knew he was going to regret this but he wanted to take care of his baby. Atsumu slowly shuffled towards Kiyoomi, then stopped when he remembered Sakusa was a germaphobe. 

“I-i don't want y-you to get sick.” Sakusa sighed and motioned for him to come anyway, he was hesitant but he obeyed. Kiyoomi removed the shirt from Atsumu’s face and grabbed a tissue. Sakusa pressed the tissue to Atsumu’s nose and told him to blow. His face burned with embarrassment but he did as he was told. Sakusa cringed when the snot was starting to seep through the tissue onto his fingers, but it was his boyfriend's snot. Atsumu felt him cringe and felt really bad, tears instantly sprung into his eyes. “I-im sorry.” Hearing Atsumu’s teary voice broke Kiyoomi’s heart. He wiped the boy’s nose and threw the tissue away, then Sakusa grabbed Atsumu’s hips and pulled him close. 

“Don’t be sorry baby.” Atsumu tensed up knowing how hard this must be for his boyfriend. He pulled away and sneezed into his hands, he immediately realized what he did. He apologised over and over then ran to go wash his hands and get away from Kiyoomi. He was so embarrassed, he thought Sakusa must find him disgusting now. Sakusa ran after him and found Atsumu in the bathroom, scrubbing his hands so hard they were turning red. Kiyoomi grabbed Atsumu’s wrist and saw more tears in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“D-do y-you hate me now?” Sakusa was shocked, he grabbed Atsumu by the shoulders and turned him around. Kiyoomi looked him straight in the eyes.

“I will never hate you, am I clear?” Atsumu’s tears were rolling down his cheeks as he nodded in agreement. “Come on Tsumu, I'm taking you home,” Sakusa said as he grabbed Atsumu’s hand. Atsumu tried to pry his hand away but the other was too strong. “Don’t even try to resist, I’m taking you to my house and i’m going to take care of you.” He weakly agreed and walked alongside his amazing boyfriend. After a few minutes Atsumu’s knees buckled, he was so tired and weak. He swayed to the side but Sakusa caught him with one hand. Kiyoomi laughed as he scooped the other up, bridal style and carried him. Atsumu was shivering even though it was summer, he was trying to cover up his shaking so Sakusa wouldn't notice. He grabbed his own shoulders and with all of his strength he tried to stay still. Sakusa was carrying him, of course he would notice his frail boyfriend shivering harshly. He gently set Atsumu down and looked through his backpack for a sweatshirt, “Baby, don't try to hide anything from me.” Atsumu looked down in shame, Kiyoomi kneeled down beside him and lifted his chin. “Arms up.” Atsumu lifted his hands above his head and Sakusa placed the hoodie on his boyfriend's body. He could feel his shaking start to subside, so he placed Atsumu on his back and started walking again. He could feel Atsumu’s warm breathing on the back of his neck, he found it adorable. The walk back to Kiyoomi’s house was beautiful, there was not a single cloud in the sky and the route was stunning. All of the sudden Sakusa could feel Atsumu’s chest hitch and he could no longer feel his breathing. Atsumu was trying to suppress a cough, he didn’t want to cough on his Omi Omi. He held his breath, careful to not give in to the tickle in his throat. Sakusa sighed, he wondered how his boyfriend could be so considerate even when he feels like shit. “Atsumu if you need to cough, you need to cough.” Atsumu shook his head, he would never be so selfish as to cough on his germaphobic boyfriend. Sakusa slightly jostled him, hoping it would force him to cough. Atsumu couldn't hold it anymore and coughed harshly onto Sakusa’s neck. “That's it baby, that's it,” he cooed. He kept coughing and Sakusa kept whispering soothing words to help him feel better. When his breathing started to even out, his throat hurt like hell but he apologised over and over. Sakusa shushed him and kept on walking. When they finally reached Kiyoomi’s house, he unlocked the door and walked in with Atsumu still on his back. Sakusa walked up the stairs and placed Atsumu on his bed. 

“O-omi omi-i, this is y-your bed.”

“I know, go to sleep.” Sakusa pulled the covers over Atsumu and then he crawled under with him. Kiyoomi pulled Atsumu close and they snuggled until they both fell asleep. 

.  
.  
.

Saksua woke up first, he looked over at his sleeping beauty and climbed on top of him. Atsumu’s head was under Sakusa’s chest and Sakusa was staring at him. All of the movement caused Atsumu to wake up. The smell of Saksua made his nose tickle. He brought his nose up to Sakusa’s chest and stifled a sneeze into Kiyoomi’s grey shirt. 

“I-m so-” he sneezed again, but he aimed it to the side, because he was still under Sakusa. He looked up at Sakusa who was still on top of him with scared eyes. Saksua laughed, Atsumu’s sneeze was so cute. Atsumu already sneezed on him so Sakusa just kissed his boyfriend’s head and wiped Atsumu’s nose with his own shirt. Kiyoomi rolled to the side and hopped out of bed.

“Tsum Tsum i'm going to make you breakfast.”

“You d-don’t have to,” Atsumu said with an adorable voice crack. Sakusa chuckled and left the room, heading to the kitchen. Atsumu was feeling much better, he no longer had a headache, just a mild cough and a sensitive nose which would go away the next day. He moved over to the side of the bed Sakusa slept in and embraced the still warm sheets. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his gallery, smiling widely at the pictures of him and Sakusa. 

“Baby! The food is ready!” Atsumu jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. When he got to the kitchen he saw Kiyoomi standing there in only an apron and boxers. Atsumu ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek, he wanted to avoid the lips until he wasn’t sick anymore. Sakusa smiled and led him to a table filled with fluffy pancakes and endless toppings. Kiyoomi pulled out a chair for Atsumu, sat his boyfriend down, and pushed the chair back in for him. Atsumu blushed, he really loved his Omi Omi. Sakusa sat down across from him and they enjoyed their breakfast together. 

.  
.  
.

“Omi-kun that was delicious!” Sakusa laughed at how excited his boyfriend sounded. Atsumu gathered all of the dishes and headed to the sink.

“What do you think you’re doing?” 

“Im just washing the dishes.” Sakusa walked over and grabbed the dirty plates and utensils from Atsumu’s hands. 

“I will do the dishes, you go rest or put on a movie.” Atsumu pouted, he wanted to be helpful after all Sakusa has done for him. Sakusa shooed him away so he shuffled onto the couch and started flipping through movies. Atsumu was very indecisive, he was still looking for a movie when Kiyoomi walked over with a tissue box in his hand, he brought it for Atsumu in case his nose started running again. Sakusa plopped down on the couch and sat Atsumu on his lap. He pulled a blanket over the two of them and handed Atsumu the tissue box. Sakusa kissed his boyfriend's neck, “What are we watching?” Atsumu explained how he couldn't decide and was still choosing. Sakusa laughed from under Atsumu and suggested they have a movie marathon until midnight. Atsumu’s eyes lit up and he clapped his hands in excitement. He jumps up to go make popcorn but Sakusa catches him and sets him back on the couch. “Nuh uh, I’ll make the popcorn, you rest and choose the movie,” Kiyoomi hurries off before Atsumu can protest. He slumps back on the couch and goes back to flipping through movies. He feels that familiar tickle in his nose and he sneezes into a tissue. “Bless you,” Sakusa shouts from the kitchen. He could recognise his beautiful boyfriend’s beautiful sneeze anywhere. Atsumu laughs and shouts thank you back to Kiyoomi and turns his attention back to the television. After two minutes Sakusa went back into the living room with a big bucket of popcorn. Kiyoomi looked at his boyfriend and noticed a guilty look on Atsumu’s face. “What's wrong babe?”

“I didn't choose a movie yet,” he whispered, barely audible. Sakusa smirked and tickled Atsumu and they laughed together for a few minutes. He playfully snatched the remote from Atsumu and chose a random movie. Once the movie was on Sakusa smiled, he could hear Atsumu’s heavy breathing right beside him. His eyes were glued to the television and Sakusa couldn't help but stare at his pretty boyfriend. Kiyoomi directed his attention back to the tv and he relaxed, letting the movie steal his attention. As Sakusa flipped on the fifth movie, he could feel Atsumu’s head resting on his shoulder and he could hear his quiet and adorable snores. He turned off the television and carried his lover to his bedroom. He lifted up the sheets and carefully placed Atsumu underneath them. He turned off the lights and snuggled up beside him. 

“Goodnight babe.”

.  
.  
.

Atsumu woke up first this time. He could hear Sakusa loudly snoring beside him. His head felt light and free and he felt amazing. Atsumu crawled beside Sakusa and went to pull him closer when he noticed how hot Sakusa felt. He placed the back of his hand on Kiyoomi’s forehead and it was burning up. Atsumu felt horrible, his stomach twisted with guilt, he could hear Sakusa stir next to him.

“G-goodmorning T-tsum Tsum,” he said, then he coughed. He noticed his throat hurt and he was very cold. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it to his forehead, covering his whole body. He was shirtless with only his boxers on, he asked Atsumu to get him a sweatshirt. 

“Baby, i-i'm so sorry. I-i got you sick,” Atsumu whispered with tears in his eyes. Sakusa looked at him with sick and tired eyes, but they were loving.

“Tsum *cough* Tsum, it's not-t your fault. I-i chose to take care of y-you,” he said, teeth chattering. Atsumu ran over and hugged him and kissed his burning forehead. “C-can I-i get a h-hoodie now?” Atsumu felt a tear falling from his eye when he saw how helpless and weak Sakusa looked. 

“Omi Omi, it's not good to bundle up when you have a fever. I’ll run you a cold bath to bring it down. You’re not going to like it but it will help you.” Sakusa sighed then coughed into his pillow. Atsumu hurried off to prepare the bath. Sakusa sat up feeling groggy and gross, he hadn’t been sick in forever, but it was worth getting sick taking care of his boyfriend. Atsumu hurried back into the room, checking on Sakusa. It would be a while until the bath was full so he got back into bed with Kiyoomi to comfort him. There was a weird feeling in Sakusa’s nose and he tensed up, he didn’t know what was happening. Atsumu hugged him, trying to get Kiyoomi to calm down, but he was shaking from the tension. Suddenly Saksua sneezed right in Atsumu’s face, Atsumu didn't mind, he just wiped away the snot and turned back to Kiyoomi.

“O-omg im s-sorry b-baby-y.” Atsumu just smiled and pushed Sakusa’s hair away from his face. Kiyoomi felt the tickle again and pushed Atusmu out of the way. “I-im gonna sneeze again.” Atsumu just hugged him and let him sneeze into the air. This turned into a sneezing fit, Sakusa was uncontrollable sneezing into the air. Atsumu tied his boyfriend's hair up and put his finger under Kiyoomi’s nose. Sakusa sneezed into Atsumu’s finger, then he sneezed on his finger again. Atsumu smiled as he held his finger under his sick boyfriend’s nose while he kept sneezing for a few solid minutes. Kiyoomi’s nose was running as he forcefully sneezed on his boyfriend's finger, Atsumu took his hand away for a second while he grabbed a tissue for his Omi. He placed the tissue on Sakusa’s nose while he sneezed a few more times. Astumu threw the full tissue away and regained his position with his hand carefully squeezing Sakusa’s sneezing nose, “I-i- A-ats-su-mu-'' he sneezed one last time, the wettest and harshest sneeze into Atsumu’s bare hand. Atsumu then used the back of his hand to wipe Kiyoomi’s dripping nose. 

“Awe baby, you sneeze so cute,” Atsumu cooed. Sakusa sniffed and buried his face in his hands, he was so embarrassed. He couldn't believe his boyfriend was selfless enough to cover his nose while he sneezed. 

“I-i love you,” Sakusa croaked. Atsumu beamed hearing those words. He kissed Kiyoomi multiple times and said it back. Atsumu got up to go check on the bath while Sakusa got undressed.

“Sakusa! It's ready!” Kiyoomi walked into the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Atsumu closed the door and motioned for Sakusa to get in the tub. 

“I- uhm- i-” Sakusa stammered. Atsumu laughed then walked out the door, he heard the lock click behind him. He scolded Sakusa and told him to unlock the door in case something bad happens. He heard the lock click once more, he told Kiyoomi to get in the tub.

“Your going to hate it,” he called through the door, “but you have to get in if you want to get your fever down! I'm going to go downstairs and prepare some medicine for you!” Sakusa smiled slightly, he thought maybe getting sick wasn’t so bad if you had someone as amazing at Atsumu taking care of you. He let the towel fall down and he tapped his toe into the tub. It was freezing, he shivered, he was already cold and this was not going to help. Atsumu could tell that Sakusa wasn't in the tub yet. “Omi-kun you have to get in!” Sakusa laughed a small laugh then slid into the tub. It was unbearable, the cool water splashing against his already cold body. He sat down and cried, Atsumu could hear him from downstairs and rushed up. He knocked on the door, “Baby? What wrong sweetheart?” Sakusa kept crying, he couldn't respond. Atsumu slowly opened the door and walked in. “It's okay, you’re okay,” Atsumu whispered. Sakusa was still crying, his choked sobs getting louder. “Shhhh, baby shhh.” Atsumu held Kiyoomi in his arms until he stopped crying. “That's it, good job babe,” Atsumu cooed, rubbing Sakusa’s shoulders. Atsumu stood up and dropped some clothes in the bathroom so Sakusa could change and he left the room giving Kiyoomi some privacy. Saksua got changed and slowly walked downstairs trying not to trip over his weak legs. He was dressed in an adorable pair of fluffy lime green pajama pants and a fuzzy pajama shirt with a mask on it. Atsumu stared at Sakusa as he walked down the stairs, he was so lucky to have such an amazing Omi Omi. He helped Kiyoomi to the couch and handed him the cup of medicine. Sakusa downed it in one gulp, “woah, good job honey.” 

“C-can I go to s-sleep?” Sakusa croaked. 

“It's only three but okay.” Atsumu chuckled, Kiyoomi really was cute. Sakusa looked really tired so Atsumu, as scrawny as he was, lifted Kiyoomi over his shoulders and carried him up to his room. Atsumu plopped Sakusa down on the bed and tucked him in. He kissed Sakusa’s forehead and told him to sleep well, but Kiyoomi was already fast asleep. “I love you Sakusa Kiyoomi.” Internally Kiyoomi smiled, he could hear Atsumu. Sleepily he whispered,

“I love you too Atsumu Miya.”


	2. IwaOi Sickfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IwaOi Sickfic :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Finally done :)

Oikawa woke up with the chills. It was the middle of summer and Oikawa was shivering underneath the piles of blankets on top of him. His teeth were chattering as he pulled himself out of bed to get ready for school. His legs felt weak underneath him, barely able to support his body, but he shrugged it off and walked into his closet. He opened the door and let out a cough from his dry throat, the force clawed at his chest causing him to cough more. He fell to the floor and took slow deep breaths while coughing his lungs up. He let out a final choked gasp, brushed himself off, and stood up. He sighed, he didn't want to miss practice or worry his boyfriend, so he shoved his jersey into his bag and threw on a sweatshirt and sweatpants. He walked out the door and basked in the warm sunlight. He sighed with happiness through his clogged nose, the action triggered a few more dry coughs. As he walked to school, his coughs became more wet and harsh and his legs felt weaker. He looked into his black phone screen and saw the deep bags underneath his eyes. He took his backup foundation from his backpack and applied it to his face, giving it a bit more life. When he was satisfied, he continued walking. On the way to his school, there was a beautiful flowered tree that smelled like honey. While the scent was amazing, it was too much for Oikawa’s sick nose to handle. He sneezed into his sleeve three times, each one getting more wet and powerful. He wiped his nose on his hand and sniffed, then he started walking again. He saw the school gates through his blurry vision and walked towards them, as he got closer he also saw Iwazumi standing there waiting for him. 

“Hey babe!”

“Hey Iwa-Chan,” Tooru replied with a forced smile and a nasaly voice. Iwazumi instantly knew something was off about him.

“Oi Kawa, what's wrong?” Iwaizumi asked with a concerned look on his face. Oikawa shrugged away the question and grabbed Iwaizumi by the hand. Oikawa pulled him into the school and into their first class just as the bell rang. Iwazumi and Oikawa sit right next to each other, making Oikawa slightly nervous, he didn’t want Iwazumi to know he was sick. He saw Iwazumi studying him, trying to figure out what was wrong. He was getting more and more uncomfortable but he was saved by his teacher announcing that class started. A few minutes later a girl walked in late, she took a seat at the empty desk on the other side of Oikawa. She wore a lot of perfume, tickling Oikawa’s sensitive nose. He didn’t want to sneeze, it would give Iwaizumi suspicions, but it was too much. He shoved his nose into his hands and quietly sneezed. He tried to muffle the sound, but Iwaizumi noticed. Haijime turned to look at Oikawa as he sneezed again, his fragile face scrunching up. Oikawa sneezed one last time into his hoodie and sniffed quietly. Iwaizumi tapped on Tooru’s shoulder and handed him a tissue, “Here babe,” he whispered. Oikawa nodded and pressed the tissue to his red, runny nose. He mumbled thank you and ducked his head in embarrassment. Iwaizumi reached over and rubbed Oikawa’s back to comfort him, ignoring all of his classmates' stares. The bell rang, signaling lunch and Oikawa packed up his backpack as fast as he could, hoping to get out of there before Haijime could talk to him. Iwazumi grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled Tooru into his chest. “Shittykawa, why didn’t you tell me you were sick?” 

“I'm not sick, it was just her perfume,” he was only half lying, his voice muffled by Haijime’s shirt. He believed Oikawa, not thinking much of a few sneezes.

“Okay then, lets go to lunch.” Iwaizumi grabbed his things and held Oikawa’s hand, walking to the cafeteria. Tooru felt a nauseating feeling in his stomach thinking about food, he was not hungry at all. Oikawa and Iwaizumi sat down together, and Haijime pulled out his lunch. He took a bite then looked at Oikawa, who was zoning out. “Oi Trashykawa, you have to eat.” Oikawa shook his head, he felt too bad to eat. “Babe you gotta eat.” Tooru shook his head again, not fully trusting his voice. Haikime took half of his sandwich and handed it to Oikawa, “Eat,” he instructed. Oikawa knew it would be suspicious if he didn’t eat, so he forced himself to take a bite of his boyfriend’s sandwich. He could feel Haijime’s glare, so he tried to stomach the rest of the sandwich. He could feel his stomach churning and he felt horrible. Oikawa sat there as long as he could before running to the bathroom. “Oikawa where are you going?!” Oikawa just kept running, hand over his mouth. Iwaizumi got up to follow Tooru, but he didn’t run, his legs were too sore from last night's practice. When Oikawa got to the bathroom, he rushed into a stall and locked it. He kneeled down in front of the toilet and gagged. He had been dry heaving until finally the food came up. His head was bent over the toilet as he threw up, all of Iwaizumi’s sandwich was in the toilet bowl. More vomit was coming out of his mouth when Haijime rushed in, “OIKAWA?!” Iwaizumi rushed towards the stall and pleaded with Oikawa to let him in, “Baby, let me in.” He felt guilty forcing Oikawa to eat, not knowing he was nauseous. He heard Tooru gasp and cough, followed by more puking from behind the door. Iwaizumi wasn’t going to allow this, so he crawled under the door and resurfaced beside Oikawa. Tooru was dry heaving again, Iwaizumi rubbed his back and tied up his hair. It was moist and gross, but it was Oikawa. “Do you think you’re done?” Iwazumi asked with a soft voice. Tooru shook his head, “Okay let it out, you’re okay.” Oikawa leaned back over the toilet as a second round of vomit came out. Iwaizumi was heartbroken seeing Oikawa in such a weak state, but he wanted to be strong for him. Oikawa dry heaved for a few minutes and then leaned back making strangled sounds. Haijime wrapped some toilet paper around his hands, then wiped Tooru’s mouth. Iwaizumi took his water out of his bag and handed it to OIkawa. He instructed him to drink and Tooru took a few tiny sips. He flushed the toilet and then hugged Oikawa, “Good job babe.”Iwaizumi stood up and unlocked the stall, he picked Oikawa up and carried him to the sink. He turned on the water and wiped Tooru’s face gently, getting any last puke off. Oikawa pried out of Iwazumi’s hold.

“Im okay,” he placed a smile on his face and brushed himself off, “must’ve been a bad sandwich.” Iwaizumi frowned, he did not believe Oikawa. Oikawa patted Hajime on the shoulder and told him not to worry, then pulled him to their next class. Oikawa was feeling dizzy and lightheaded ever since he threw up, he was starting to sway. He gripped a little tighter on Iwaizumi's hand hoping to steady himself. His vision was starting to get little spots in it and everything started to go black.

“TOORU!” Iwaizumi cried out. He caught Oikawa with one hand and scooped him up in bridal style. He brushed the hair out of Tooru’s pale face as he ran to the infirmary as fast as he could. 

.  
.  
.

Oikawa woke up in the nurse's office, Iwazumi was lying right beside him with his hands around Tooru’s waist. They were pressed together so close, there was no space between them. Oikawa was in a haze, he did not notice that Haijime was lying right next to him. He rolled over, placing his face in Iwaizumi’s chest, he still didn't know Iwaizumi was there. His nose tickled from the harsh smell of medicine and disinfectants. He took a deep breath and sneezed straight into Iwaizumi’s chest. He placed his nose on Haijime’s shirt and sneezed again, even harsher than before. Iwaizumu sat up and Oikawa kept sneezing into the air. Haijime layed back down and guided Oikawa's head back to his chest, letting Oikawa sneeze on him. He sat there for a few minutes while Tooru sneezed non-stop into his now soaked shirt. Oikawa’s head jerked up and he sneezed one last time right in Iwaizumi’s face. Haijime wiped his face, laughed and grabbed a tissue, pressing it to Oikawa’s nose. “Blow.” Tooru did as he was told and blew into the tissue Iwaizumi was holding. He still hadn’t realized what was going on until Haijime got up to throw the tissue away. He noticed the wet spot on Iwaizumi’s chest and tried to remember what happened. Iwaizumi returned and slipped back in the cot with Oikawa, he could see the guilty look on Tooru’s face. 

“Iwa-chan, d-did I-i…” 

“Yep,” Iwazumi laughed. Oikawa dipped his head in shame and tears were beginning to form in his eyes. Haijime rolled over to face Oikawa and lifted his chin, “Baby, it's okay, I don't mind” Oikawa hugged Iwaizumi and Haijime kissed his forehead. Oikawa turned his head away from Iwaizumi to cough, it took a lot of energy but he wasn’t going to cough on his Iwa-chan. “Oi, don’t waste your energy, it's okay.” Haijime held Oikawa tighter to comfort the sick boy. Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa holding his breath out of consideration, he couldn’t help but feel angry about how selfless Oikawa was being. “Shittykawa, just cough.” Oikawa didn’t want to but he couldn't hold it anymore, Iwaizumi played with Tooru’s hair as he racked coughs into his chest. Oikawa’s breathing calmed down and he fell asleep beside Hajime. Iwaizumi picked Oikawa up and set him on his back, the movement woke Oikawa up. “Baby i'm gonna take you home.” Oikawa weakly nodded his head as they headed out. Oikawa was very light and it was easy for Iwaizumi to carry him. He could feel Tooru’s breaking on his neck and he loved it. As they passed the beautiful flowered tree, Oikawa’s breathing hitched. He turned away and stifled a sneeze into his elbow. Iwaizumi laughed and patted his head using his free hand. 

“Can w-we stop at the beach? I-i wanna s-sit with y-you,” Oikaw asked with an adorable sleepy and sick voice.

“Of course babe.”

“Y-yay,” Oikawa happily chirped. 

.  
.  
.

The two boys were sitting beside each other on the sand looking at the sunset. OIkawa sniffed and turned to Iwaizumi, “I-i don't think you know h-how much I-i love you.” Iwaizumi blushed and stood up, he pulled Oikawa with him, he knew this was the right time. Haijime got down on one knee and pulled out a box,

“Tooru Oikawa, will you marry me?” Oikawa was shocked, he stood there for a second processing what just happened. Then all of the sudden he jumped onto Iwaizumi and clung to him like a koala,

“OF COURSE!” Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Tooru and slipped the ring on his finger. They stayed in the hug watching the sunset for hours until Oikawa fell asleep on Haijime’s shoulder. 

.  
.  
.

*A few months later*

“I do.”

“I do.”

“I love you Tooru Iwaizumi”


End file.
